


Never leave my side again

by mishezza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, john blogging, just snogging, sherlock sneaking up behind john, sherlock spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishezza/pseuds/mishezza
Summary: Sherlock sneaks up behind John while he's typing a new entry for his blog and finds out that John has fantasies about him.Shameless, teeth-rotting fluff!





	

It was a rainy friday night in London. The flat at 221B Baker Street was dimly lit, the only two sources of light being the reading lamp on the couch table and the light from John’s laptop. Sherlock was sitting on the sofa with his back leaning against the armrest, reading a book about murder weapons. John was typing eagerly on the keyboard, so he had not noticed that Sherlock had risen from the sofa, his book lying abandoned on a pillow. He was gently moving towards the desk where John was sitting with his laptop, careful not to make the floor creak under his weight. Once he was close enough, he caught a glimpse of the monitor. John was writing a new entry for his blog and Sherlock observed the words that appeared in the blank text area attentively. It was about one of their most recent cases, where a woman was found dead in a zoo.

_Sherlock, of course, paid no attention to Lestrade’s opinion whatsoever. He just got straight to it and went to look for clues with his magnifying glass. And it didn’t take him long to deduce that the victim was a divorced woman from Scotland, who.._

John suddenly stopped typing and ran his right hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He rubbed his fingers against his forehead as if he was brooding over something. Then he commenced typing. 

_To be honest with you, I don’t really remember what exactly Sherlock’s deductions were, because I got kind of distracted by the way he was running his fingers through his perfectly tousled curls while he told Lestrade what he had found out._

Sherlock couldn’t help but smirk at the words he was reading.

_My confusion only grew bigger when this beautiful bastard placed his fingertips under his chin in his usual mind palace position and bit his lips while thinking about something that Greg had just countered. God, how I would love to kiss these pretty lips while caressing his cheekbones and running my hands through his soft hair and adgslkjghdsfjkshklsdhhjkl_

John smashed both of his hands on the keyboard and let out a deep sigh. Then he deleted the paragraph that he had just typed, closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Sherlock leaned in even closer so that his head was right next to John’s as he whispered into his ear with his deep voice “I never knew what kind of desires you feel when you watch me do my deductions“. John startled and turned around in his chair, anxiety written all over his face. “Shit..Sherlock“, he spluttered, his face turning red with embarrassment “How _dare_ you..“, he continued but his words were cut off by Sherlock, who pulled John closer by his neck and planted a kiss on his chapped lips. Sherlock’s lips were oh so soft, even softer than he had imagined and _bloody hell, where did he even learn to kiss like that?_

Soon, the kiss started to become more eager and passionate. John pulled Sherlock on his lap by the collar of his shirt and Sherlock teasingly took John’s lower lip between his teeth to bite down on it softly. “Mmmh“, John hummed when they parted for air. He buried his hand in Sherlock’s curls and slightly pulled while looking into Sherlock’s deep blue eyes. “Ow!“, Sherlock complained with a grin on his lips. “That was for spying on me“, John bleated playfully, “How long have you been standing there anyway?“. “Long enough“, Sherlock answered and gave John a peck on his cheek while brushing a stray strand of hair out of John’s face. “But you should thank me for spying on you, as you call it..if I didn’t happen to stand here while you were typing your praises, you would have missed..this.“, he continued dryly and locked their lips again. Their coy kissing turned into enamoured snogging and neither of them wanted to let go. They both had been pining and repressing their love for each other for so long, that they just wanted to make up for the lost time.

When they breathlessly parted, John rested his forehead against Sherlock’s and intertwined their hands. He took his free hand and stroked back Sherlock’s curls. “I love you“, he whispered and his eyes were welling up with tears. Sherlock softly wiped away a single tear that was running down John’s cheek with his thumb. “J-John..“, Sherlock sobbed, his eyes tearing up as well, “I love you, too“. He pulled John’s head to his breast and laid his cheek down on John’s head, breathing in his scent and shedding a few happy tears. After a few moments, John lifted his head up and gazed at his lover’s wet eyes. “Look at us“, John said, “confessing our love for each other and crying like babies“. They both began to laugh wholeheartedly. “Even I didn’t see that coming“, Sherlock admitted.

John took a deep breath. “Promise me something“, he said as he had finally gathered the courage. Sherlock raised his eyebrow slightly before John continued “Never leave my side again..please. I don’t want to be without you one more day“. “Positive“, Sherlock answered cockily, “It seems like you’re stuck with this spying, annoying arsehole for the rest of your life“. “I think I can deal with that“, John assured smiling before he kissed the love of his life again.

“It’s getting late John“, Sherlock noted, “I think we should go to bed..we’re having a client early in the morning“. He stood up and held his hand out to John. “Would you care to join me? My bed is big enough for the two of us“, he invited John. John took his hand and followed Sherlock to his bedroom. Soon after that, they snuggled up, facing each other and after a while they fell asleep in each other’s arms. From this night on, John’s bedroom wasn’t used again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3  
> I appreciate kudos and comments if you like my work!


End file.
